


cupcakes are for little girls (blood is for vampires)

by kwritten



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/pseuds/kwritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone has their coping mechanisms</p>
            </blockquote>





	cupcakes are for little girls (blood is for vampires)

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in Jan 2013 and lost in a comment thread until today! posting it just so that it doesn't get lost again, because I do love it

Elena could smell the batter from the driveway. 

They all had their coping mechanisms.

Elena wrote. Sometimes furiously. She cleaned. She painted rooms. She rearranged furniture. She lost herself in piles of laundry. She coped.

Caroline threw parties. She alphabatized bookshelves. She wrote lists. She became the president of yet another club. She coped.

Bonnie baked. Bonnie reached out. Bonnie passed out casseroles. Bonnie fed people. Bonnie made sure her loved ones were fed as they coped. She coped.

Elena opened the car door and took a final swig from her thermos (heard Caroline do the same thing in her car across the street), leaving it behind as she twined her fingers through Caroline's, as they walked to the door. 

Ahead, was Bonnie and cupcake trays and frosting on noses and champagne and laughter and love and forgetting. (Behind them, hidden under car seats, discarded but not forgotten, canisters that reeked of blood and death and Sharp, tangy metal.) 

Cupcakes are for little girls. (Blood is for vampires.) 

(Today they could still be both.)

They smiled when she opened the door and she couldn't smell the blood on their breath. (It was their one last comfort. It was their one last chance for normalcy, surrounded by the smell of Cupcakes and the haunting presence of a childhood that would forever linger.)


End file.
